Ghost
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: Sequel to Shadow of Love


A/N: I would like to thank Tech-Man. If you readers still find spelling or grammar errors please yell at me, not my beta reader! It's my fault, not his.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, 'I have loved you for so long', or the poem 'Ghost'. Ghost belongs to Crescentcutter and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartmann, lucky guy.

With that out of the way please enjoy the second half of my DxS story. Here it is: 'Ghost'…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halfa known as Danny Phantom hovered in the rafters of Sam Manson's room, watching her sleep. His earlier dream still bothered him, but he was filled with a strange peace.

Looking down he realized he had drifted closer to Sam.

'I love her. Why was that so hard to see before? It's plain and simple.'

For once his perverted side stayed quiet. He continued drifting closer, watching Sam shiver because of the temperature dropping. He changed back into Danny Fenton with a small flash of light.

Sam smiled. "Danny?" her voice fading slowly.

'Her voice, it's so beautiful. Why didn't I notice before?'

He stepped even closer, so they shared the same breath. 'She smells heavenly…'

Before he could stop her, Sam pulled him into a kiss, while still sleeping. His eyes went wide. "She tastes like…," her kiss driving away the capacity for rational thought.

She deepened the kiss and he closed his eyes giving in. Then he gently broke the kiss.

'I want her but not like this…' It echoed around in his head. He finally decided.

Walking over to her desk, he grabbed a pen and some stationary. He wrote down the poem he had thought up watching her followed by a quick note. He grabbed a piece of black lace and tied it to her wrist. He gave her a quick kiss, not giving her a chance to deepen it, then flew away.

'Now I have to wait… I hate waiting, but she is more than worth it!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Danny was at Sam's and his usual spot earlier than normal.

'Please let her like me like her…'

Sam walked around the corner, scowling.

'She hates me…'

His face fell and, not caring who saw, he flew away. He left behind a very confused Sam.

"Danny?" She whispered bringing her hand to her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny changed back in the boy's bathroom and began avoiding his friends.

It hurt him to know that Sam hated him, so tears of sadness slowly and unashamedly fell, occasionally accompanied by a sob. The pain was almost physical, he felt so bad.

"Hey Fentoni? What's wrong? Your little girlfriend finally dump you?" Dash yelled, drawing laughter from the other 'A list' kids.

"Wow, he couldn't even keep the freak and thought he had a chance with me? Pathetic!" Paullina sneered. At this Danny's eyes dried and began glowing green.

"You know what? I used to want to join your pathetic little club." He looked up, startling the 'popular' kids with the glow. "But I just realized Sam was right, you guys are a bunch of pathetic, stuck-up, shallow geeks who don't have anything better to do besides pick on geeks you see as below yourselves them." His glare hardened further "Leave now or I am going to hurt you."

The few geeks who had stuck around this long left, not wanting to watch Danny get beat up.

Dash walked forward. "What did you say, freak?"

Danny looked Dash straight in the eye. "I said leave or you will get hurt." His voice laced with threat.

Dash and the others laughed "Like you can hurt us."

Sighing Danny calmly continued, though his eyes continued glowing. "I can and I will if you don't leave."

"No" That was all it took. Dash said 'no' and their fate was sealed.

"You asked for it" He inhaled "You'll never laugh at anyone again!" he screamed. His scream became a ghostly wail, blowing back all of the 'popular' kids. When he stopped finished only Paullina was still awake. He walked up and knelt next to her.

"I want you to see what you have lost because of your cruelty." Still kneeling he changed into Phantom.

"Inviso-bill?" She reached for him.

"Don't ever even think of touching me, got it? And it's Danny Phantom." She simply nodded. He stood and blasted her into unconsciousness then changed back into Fenton.

"Danny?" Sam asked stepping around the corner, staring at what he had done even as Danny turned to face her.

"Sam?" He asked exceedingly nervous. "I-it's just they started insulting you and it made me ang…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I know. But I still want to give you this." She handed him a carefully folded note then left with a seductive smile.

Danny watched the way her hips swayed until she was out of sight before he remembered her note. He carefully undid the folds, catching the piece of black lace that he had used as it fell out. Smiling, he began to read the note which appeared to be a poem written by Sam.

_I loved you for so long, yet I kept it within me._

_Within the confines of my heart, where you will always be_

_I thought it would not be possible for you to feel the same,_

_To think that was silly, and only I am to blame._

_For the chance I had, blew away with the breeze_

_Gone with the wind, wherever you had pleased._

_Not knowing the love I had for you,_

_Whilst my passion just grew and grew._

_To abandon me when I needed you the most,_

_Now a shadow of my own self, now just a ghost._

_I believed you would come back, so there I would wait,_

_But now I had realized, it may be too late._

_You had gone off to forever leave me behind,_

_My bare heart released from your bind._

_So I had tried to love again; the love for you leaving no trace_

_Though that was just a pointless dream, for you, I can never replace._

He cried tears of happiness, floating in his joy before yelling, for the whole world to hear.

"SHE LOVES ME!!" He hit the ground running, trying to find Sam as fast as he could. He was extremely surprised to find her right around the corner, smirk firmly in place. He pulled her into a hug and she responded in kind.

"Blushy Moment!" Tucker was unconscious in under 3 seconds.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Because he was being rude, we were hugging and he interrupted." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Besides, he'll forgive us. Eventually," Sam smiled.

"Sam… you know I love you right?" Danny said, sounding very nervous.

"If I didn't know would I do this?" She started kissing him, stroking his lower lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and they began exploring each other's mouth before Danny broke the kiss.

"Want to go home?" He whispered in her ear, pressing her even closer.

Sam giggled. "Alright, but lets not do anything we'll regret, okay?"

Danny chuckled softly at her comment. "Whatever you say, milady." Sam broke into a full blown laugh as Danny flew to his house, where only his sister was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after finishing a very thorough inspection of each others mouth, they slept, Sam's back pressed to Danny's chest, his arms around her waist. While they slept Danny's note slipped from Sam's hand, just as Jazz walked in to say good night.

Blushing slightly at the scene, she picked up the fallen note. Reading it, she smiled before smoothing it out on his dresser, the words still visible. The handwriting was neat and cramped, that of a nervous person but the message was what made it beautiful.

_You're so peaceful_

_Your eyes finally at rest_

_Your face finally at peace_

_A smile gracing your lips_

_You looks so happy finally asleep_

_I question why I watch you sleep_

_Then I see you're your expression and it_

_Clicks why I sit over him running_

_My fingers through his hair watching_

_You like a ghost..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little jaunt into the world of Danny x Sam fics. Please review no matter what you think. Thank you.


End file.
